In My Head
by XLadySnowX
Summary: All those same feelings. Five hundred years had not hindered his influence on her at all. She was just as taken by him, by his raw power and beauty, as ever. And she hated it. Klaus/Katherine. AU drabble, one-shot.


**Title:** In My Head**  
Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries (TV Show)**  
Pairing(s): **Klaus/Katherine **  
Summary: **All those same feelings. Five hundred years had not hindered his influence on her at all. Horror, fury, desperation, agony, torment, excitement, and love; love for him, for the monster who'd slaughtered her entire family, out of spite. She was just as taken by him, by his raw power and beauty, as ever. And she hated it. Klaus/Katherine, AU drabble, one-shot. **  
Rating/Warnings: **T – mostly just for a bit of angst. Pretty general. Hint at a romance, but nothing graphic. And my one profanity in the author's note. Sorry! XD **  
Timeline: **AU – sometime during Season 2. Katherine does not get out of the tomb.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries, Klaus or Katherine – or any of the other characters mentioned. No profit is being made from this, purely for cheap entertainment purposes!**  
Author's Note: **So technically we haven't been introduced to Klaus yet. Obviously we've heard a lot about the guy, and I think it's safe to assume that he's a scary motherfucker. So I wrote Klaus/Katherine to the best of my ability, judging from what I know. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review XD

**X-O-X-O-X-O**

As Katherine Pierce sat rigidly against a wall in the tomb, she found herself suddenly overcome by a sense of dread. Something familiar, something she'd definitely felt before, though she couldn't place when and where. Frozen, she slowly tilted her head in the direction of the entrance of the tomb, trying to pick something up. Her dark eyes narrowed. Was it just Damon, trying to be funny? Had he come to mock her in her weakened state? ... Maybe it was Stefan? Katherine felt a little shimmer of warm hope.

_No... Not Damon, Not Stefan, _she thought, disappointed. _Whoever this is, they feel... different._

Different, yet so proverbial. Where had she felt that kind of presence before? It was no human, that was for sure. Far too powerful to be a mortal. Curiosity getting the better of her, Katherine slowly rose to her feet, wincing as she did. The lack of blood had taken a terrible toll on her body, and moving was almost an excruciating pain. She just wanted to sit down and never move again. The back of her throat ached with the need for human blood. But this force was far too powerful to be ignored. In fact, it almost seemed to demand her attention. She had no choice. She had to see what it was.

Her knees wobbled with weakness as she limped towards the entrance, holding the ragged edges of the dirty walls for support. What she would give for a shower. Finally, after what felt like a torturous eternity, she'd reached the opening of the tomb. Nothing but darkness and the hint of night sky welcomed her. Katherine frowned.

_Had I just imagined it? _She bit the inside of her cheek, still staring out to where she could not go. _Is the hunger driving me insane? _

As if starving to death wasn't painful enough.

Despite her frustration, she found herself watching, waiting. Trying to put a finger on where she'd felt that presence before. It was slowly becoming more and more familiar to her. And with every second that passed, the dread inside her grew.

_I remember..._

_England. When I was human. I'm wearing a pretty dress. I'm looking in shop windows, eyes alight with childish curiosity. I stop to stare at a piece of jewellery in one of the windows. It's beautiful. I want to try it on. I place my hand against the window. Then comes that feeling. The creeping trepidation, followed by a gut-wrenching feeling of exhilaration. Something powerful – undeniable. I blush, but I don't know why. I look up, frowning slightly, and in the reflection of the glass, I see __**him **__looking at me. I gasp, and blush deeper. He's beautiful. He just smiles, like he has a secret. _

Suddenly, she seized up, as if someone had electrocuted her. In a state of shock, she couldn't bring herself to move her feet. Katherine gasped, and uttered a few unintelligible strings of profanities. She was frozen in her spot, shaking with terror, her heart beating and twisting painfully. Katherine could only clutch the wall until bits of rock cracked and fell away and her knuckles turned white. All she could do was wait for the inevitable.

And then, from out of the darkness he stepped, his movement like liquid; smooth, graceful, flawless. His golden blonde hair, his blue eyes, beneath the fake warmth and charm in them... she saw madness.

Her gut heaved, and she stepped back, shaking, her resolve breaking. Her knees gave out, and she slowly slid down to the ground, fingers still desperately scratching the walls as if somehow they could embrace her and hide her from him. She felt the skin split on her knuckles, blood trickling down her hand, but she didn't care.

_No._

All those same feelings. Five hundred years had not hindered his influence on her at all. Horror, fury, desperation, agony, torment, excitement, and love; love for him, for the monster who'd slaughtered her entire family, out of spite. She was just as taken by him, by his raw power and beauty, as ever. And she hated it.

He stood before the tomb, his arms held firmly behind his back. His head tilted. He observed her, the way a cat observed a mouse. Careful, calculated, amused. Every second that passed Katherine suffered under his gaze. Until finally, his lips parted, in the same way they always would right before he kissed her.

"Hello, Katerina." The Devil smirked, that same smile he'd had on his face in the glass five hundred years ago.

_This isn't real. _She tried to tell herself, squeezing her eyes shut, clawing at her hair. _He's a phantom. He's an illusion. You're going mad, Petrova. Hunger has made you weak, made you insane. Klaus is not here. He's not here. He's in your head. It's all in your head. All in your head. _

But when she re-opened her eyes, he was still there. Her own personal demon, smiling down at her. Patronizing her. And he was going to drag her straight to hell. His eyes darkened, veins protruding from his cheekbones, and he hissed, his mouth opening slightly as his sharp canine teeth poked into his bottom lip.

"Katerina, my love..." he drawled, stepping closer, hissing. "I've waited a _very_ long time for this." 

Katerina Petrova screamed. 

**X-O-X-O-X-O**


End file.
